


The Covetous Dragon

by OpalliteGlass



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Buttplugs, Cock milking, Edging, Forced Milking, Gags, Heavy Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Restraints, Tail Plugs, big guys just being dudes, dubcon, hostage play, muskplay, plug sync, vacbed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Jesse and Reinhardt get discovered during a stakeout to gain intel on Hanzo, the head of the Shinjuku Yakuza. Hanzo notices, and he was in the market for two new pets anyway. Make that three, when Gabriel gets wind of the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaticPopsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticPopsicle/gifts).



Money is power. That is something society has made perfectly clear. And what is one to do with power? Change the world for the better? Help his fellow man?

 

No. You use power to _take_. To force your will onto others.

 

Hanzo smirked, his expression mirrored in the pale brown liquid he looked down into. His hands were cupped around the earthen-ware mug, his form enshrouded in a long-sleeved yukata, woven from the finest, smoothest silk money could buy.

 

Crime pays.

 

He sipped the rich matcha tea from the mug, listening to the silence of the cool night air. He knelt on the varnished wooden panels, alone in his bedroom. A modest affair, for the head of the Yakuza. A bed, a kotatsu. Nothing too opulent or frivolous.

 

The real treasures were hidden within the compound, deep in the heart of his labyrinthine estate. He had no doubt in his minds they would be waking up very soon.

* * *

Jesse’s head was swimming. He felt so… dizzy. He couldn’t figure out which way was up… and everything was so blurry…

 

He tried to move, to get his bearings, but his arms did not obey. He grunted, feeling his sensations snap back to reality in one crystal clear memory.

 

A dart. A routine stakeout mission… something had gone wrong. He tried to clench his teeth in anger at the recollection, but they sank into something rubbery, forcing his jaw wide open. He made another grunting noise, which became an angry growl.

 

“Mmmrr…”

 

A gag. A large, red ball to be precise. Shoved in-between his teeth, and strapped tightly behind his head, snagging some of his brown locks in the process. He tested it’s strength, gnashing his teeth against the pliable surface, receiving nothing but negligible give and a sore jaw.

 

“Mmrr...” He growled some more as he chewed on the gag, as if that would loosen it. He shook his head, trying to jostle it away from his mouth, but it held fast. He heard a tell-tale jingling behind his ears, as well as a faint weight swing from the motion.

 

A lock. The fuckers had locked the gag on him.

 

He tried pulling his arms, realizing they were held up in the air. His whole body was suspended, cradled in a leather hammock of sorts, a sling. He looked up at his hands. They were encased, trapped in tight rubber spheres, mitts that rendered his normally incredibly fast and dexterous fingers completely useless. Said mitts extended in a latex sleeve down to his shoulder, ending in a tight leather ring that was pulled taut and locked around his biceps. A similar ring marked each of his wrists, two small anchor points on each side extending up to the ceiling, clamped onto tethers that resided above.

 

He tugged on his arms experimentally. Nothing. The latex stretched ever-so-slightly, but did not give or show absolutely any sign of tearing. He flexed his fingers within their prisons, but they too snapped back into place.

 

Growling, he turned his attention to the rest of his body, suspended though it was. His legs were held up, his knees level with his eyes, exposing his backside to the air. He noticed latex also covered his feet, supposedly in case he tried to pick locks with his toes. Same as his wrists, his ankles sported two leather cuffs that anchored them to the ceiling.

 

The rest of his body was exposed, save for the tight rubber that barely hid his cock and balls, containing them just as it had his hands and feet.

 

Great. He had been captured, and… well, Jesse didn’t know what this was, exactly. He pulled down on all on limbs, his abs straining against the bondage, tugging on the latex and writhing in the chains.

 

To no avail.

 

He groaned again, squirming and writhing, trying with all his might to escape, to gain even a small tear, or at least loosen the huge gag that was crammed into his mouth.

 

Nothing.

 

He swung slowly from the sling, the momentum from his struggles rocking him gently.

 

Just when he was about to start chewing on the gag again, he heard a sound, similar to his own. His eyes locked on to the right of him, seeing something he had neglected to notice in his struggling.

 

Reinhardt, his friend and fellow squad mate, hung on an X-shaped rung. His larger stature obviously required a more throrough binding method, as his arms and legs were encircled with thick leather at various fixed points along each arms of the X. His hands were bound in rubber, mirroring Jesse’s. His mouth was also occupied by a large red ball, although his was a fair deal larger than the cowboy’s.

 

He was breathing heavily through his noise, his massive chest, heaving up and down against the leather that criss-crossed his skin, pulling him to the cross. Reinhardt’s manhood, even in it’s flaccid state, was threatening to burst out of the rubber jock-strap that compressed it. A pair of heavy, black boots were laced up to his middle calf, his struggles making them slam into the ground with each futile pull.

 

He grunted, nodding his head urgently towards Jesse.

 

“Mmre!” His friend was awake. Perhaps they could escape. “Mmrph mh mns!”

 

Jesse shook his head, unable to understand his friend. “Mmhp! Mmre mm mh!” He bared his teeth on the red ball-gag, signalling to Reinhardt the gag was too effective.

 

He felt something run down his chin with a defeated sigh. He was beginning to drool around the massive ball, something Reinhardt had somehow managed to avoid.

 

Reinhardt strained, trying to snap the leather, but it was more than enough to keep him in place. “Mmph!” He tried to speak again, but it was no use.

 

They were gagged. There was no talking between them.

 

Jesse felt… helpless. In frustration, he began thrashing again, pulling and rolling and twisting in the rubber and leather, moaning and howling behind his gag.

 

“Mmm! Mmmrmm!”

 

* * *

 

Hanzo’s ears perked up. His captives had awoken. No doubt the cowboy was making the sounds, he had always been one of Overwatch’s most vocal members.

 

He would take great pleasure in silencing him, over and over. Until the cowboy was nothing but a tamed hound. The big one, Reinhardt… Hanzo had gained a fondness for him as well. Breaking a titan was something not for the faint of heart.

 

But Hanzo never backed down from a challenge, and he knew how to tame lions. This one would be no different.

 

He rose slowly, the silk flowing around his body. He would need to change first. His pets must not see him in such casual affair. He slid the silk off his shoulders, letting the yukata fall to the ground.

 

Time to change.

 

 

Jesse was exhausted, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. More saliva had seeped from the gag, running down his chest. Reinhardt had grown silent, as if he were thinking of a way out.

 

Jesse was not so complacent, intent on struggling and making his displeasure known.

 

Just as he was about to start his next round of squirming, the black door to their prison opened slowly and calmly. A pair of grey eyes stepped into the light, revealing Hanzo Shimada, the leader of the Shinjuku Yakuza.

 

“Hello.” Hanzo purred, smooth as the silk he had just been wearing. “You were howling, I believe.” He was dressed in a black suit, buttoned up to his chest, revealing a grey undershirt beneath. His cuffs and sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His black hair was slicked back, a few errant strands curling in front of his face.

 

“Mmmr! Mmph!” Jesse roared behind the ball, shaking in his sling.

 

Hanzo chuckled. “Ah, yes. Jesse McCree. The farmboy-turned-vigilante.” He hummed quietly, striding towards Jesse in long steps, his shiny black shoes clicking on the tiles. In an instant, he was besides him, a black-gloved hand lightly brushing Jesse’s abs.

 

The cowboy blanched at the contact, his roars morphing into a more quiet whimpering at the cold touch.

 

“When you plan to take out the _oyabun_ ,” Hanzo whispered, leaning downwards to ghost his words against Jesse’s ears, “Be sure you know your’re not being followed.”

 

“Mmprh! Mmprh!” Jesse’s screamed through the ball, shaking his head in defiance. Hanzo just clicked his tongue in mock concern.

 

“You always were a loudmouth.” He smiled, brushing his leather-gloved hands against the rubber covering Jesse’s crotch. He pressed lightly, rolling the bulge beneath the glove, feeling the quick jerks and jolts shake the sling.

 

“Mmr...” Jesse’s eyes dropped, staring intently at what Hanzo was doing.

 

“Mro!” Reinhardt hollered, trying to speak through his own gag. “Mmo mmph!”

 

“I’ll get to you.” Hanzo murmured, paying the larger man no mind. He towered over Jesse, ill-intent gleaming in his grey eyes, his mouth spreading in a wide grin, baring his sharp canines.

 

“You like this?” He asked, not expecting any coherent response.

 

Jesse shook his head, biting into the ball as he tried to talk again.

 

“Sure you do.” Hanzo affirmed, pulling away from Jesse for a moment, smirking at the small jerk the cowboy’s hips made, obviously missing his captor’s touch. “Telling.” The man whispered.

 

Hanzo straightened up, giving Reinhardt a cursory glance. “And Reinhardt. The shield, I hear.”

 

Reinhardt growled around the ball, but made no attempt to speak as Hanzo’s eyes slid up and down the man’s muscle-bound body. “You are strong. But not strong enough.” He pointed at the restrained man. “You’re not breaking that leather, or puncturing the rubber around your hands.” He folded his arms, assuming a smug posture. “And besides, I have something to keep you occupied.”

 

Then, with the regal air of a dragon, he strode past Reinhardt, the air behind him smelling vaguely of freshly shampooed hair and jasmine. Reinhardt could not see what Hanzo was doing behind him, and Jesse could not make out what was happening behind the massive form of Reinhardt.

 

Hanzo was rummaging in a large set of drawers, yet another thing Jesse had not noticed in his struggles. His captor pulled something out of the drawers, walking back to Reinhardt.

 

“You think you’re strong?” Hanzo asked coyly, reaching around to dangle the device in front of Reinhardt. It was a long, translucent cylinder, the inside of which was lined with a black layer of rubber. Hanzo’s free hand reached around Reinhardt’s stomach, deftly hooking a finger around the latex covering his groin.

 

“Mmrp-!” Reinhardt started, but with a quick pulling motion, Hanzo snapped the rubber, the latex shredding away from his captive’s body and exposing a quickly growing erection.

 

“Ah.” Hanzo said knowingly. “That makes this easier.”

 

Jesse cocked his head, confused. “Mm?” He questioned, but got no response from either man. Was… was his partner _enjoying_ this?

 

“You’re both mine.” Hanzo grabbed Reinhardt’s cock with a firm grip, giving it a few pumps to induce more tension. “And I like to play with my toys.”

 

He positioned the cylinder above Reinhardt’s erecion, the entrance to it hovering over his cock.

 

“Look down.” Hanzo commanded.

 

“Mmo!” Reinhardt refused, looking up in defiance.

 

“I said, look down.” Hanzo’s hand dashed up, gripping Reinhardt’s grey locks and forcing his him to look at his crotch.

 

He could see the inside of the cylinder, the inner black layer glistened with some sort of liquid or oil. Some of the fluid dripped in a long strand, touching the head of his cock with the ghost of a sensation.

 

“Mmm...” Reinhardt began breathing hard through his nose. He had an idea of what was coming.

 

“Do not look away,” Hanzo intoned, “Or I will punish Jesse tenfold.”

 

He began to bring the cylinder slowly forward. Reinhardt’s breath increasing with it’s proximity.

 

“Mro… mro...” He growled.

 

He was forced to watch as the cylinder touched the tip of his cock, Hanzo pushing a little more to slide the cock slowly into the device.

 

“Mma!” Reinhardt struggled, feeling the cylinder’s velvety insides start to take him inside.

“Mro! Mrmph!” He shook his head back and forth, but Hanzo did not increase his pace, pulling Reinhardt’s lengths into the cylinder with painstaking slowness.

 

It was slick, so slick, and cold. It felt so… so good.

 

He could hear Hanzo chuckling behind him as he continued to glide the cylinder onto his cock. And then, without warning, against Reinhardt’s control, he _bucked_. In an instant, he had forced his own cock completely into the cylinder, the silky interior caressing it in a loving embrace.

 

Hanzo was ready, twisting the cylinder around the base of Reinhardt’s cock, a tell-tale hissing sound signaling a vaccum seal.

 

“Mmm?” Reinhardt didn’t understand. _What did he just do_ _to himself_ _?_

 

“Good boy.” Hanzo murmured. “You finished the job for me.”

 

Reinhardt growled, rolling his hips back and forth, jostling the cylinder up and down, but unable to dislodge it. The inside felt so… good. Something Reinhardt had never felt before, a tight grip, just tight enough to dance across his cock with sensation.

From his vantage point behind the lion, Hanzo watched the hips gyrate, a combined attempt to both shake the milker off of him and somehow gain more traction. Reinhardt’s skin was warm, and heating up fast. Hanzo released his grip on the cylinder, allowing both of his hands to touch and rub on Reinhardt’s muscles.

 

“You like?” Hanzo asked, walking around the X and ignoring Jesse’s muffled, confused cries as his friend was assaulted.

 

Reinhardt’s eyes were lidded, succumbing to the pleasure of the milker.

 

“It’s not even turned on yet...” He chuckled, tapping the top of the milker and hearing for the choked cry behind the ball. He stepped forward, pressing himself to the trapped lion, practically draping himself over Reinhardt.

 

He breathed in deep, casting a glance up, seeing the red ball crowding his view from his shorter stature. The rich, earthy scent of the man was ambrosia to Hanzo, who was used to such delicate, refined aromas. The powerful musk of a man, who by all rights should’ve been able to easily overpower him in any other circumstances, yet was rendered powerless before him.

 

The light fragrance of Hanzo’s own body mixed with Reinhardt’s, creating an intense contrast that he couldn’t get enough of. His hand reached down, wrapping around the milker, pumping it a few times to instill the struggles he loved so much from the man who had gone stone-still from Hanzo’s embrace.

 

“Mmmr...” Reinhardt ventured behind the gag.

 

Hanzo said nothing, closing his eyes and dragging one last breath in, before pulling away.

 

“That’s enough for now.” He sighed, releasing the scent. He bent down, grabbing a small clear tube from the ground. As he stood, he ran his hands through his hair to slick it back again, some strands falling from the action.

 

“Now, be patient. Jesse needs attention too...” For a moment, just a moment, Hanzo sounded depraved, driven mad with excitement at what was to come, bearing his teeth in a jackal’s smile.

 

Then, composure resumed. “But I will keep you entertained.”

 

He plugged the tube into the tip of the milker, reaching down the length to press a small, indented button along the suction ring.

 

The inner sleeve rolled, tightening around Reinhardt’s base and moving in a clenching wave up his shaft, kissing the very tip of his cock before releasing.

 

Then it began again.

 

“Mmmph!” Reinhardt screamed, his muscles straining against the leather, already unable to stand the idea of his cock getting milked by the head of the Yakuza. “Mmmo!”

 

“I’m sorry.” Hanzo chuckled, pulling his right glove tighter, as it had come a bit loose from his extended interaction with Reinhardt. “I can’t quite understand you.”

Cowed and embarassed, Reinhardt went quiet, but gave a quick exclamation as the milker pumped again, his hips thrusting in time.

 

“Yeah, focus on that.” Hanzo murmured, turning away. “It’s not going away any time soon.”

 

He let Reinhardt’s quiet whimpering fade into the background.

 

There was still the matter of the cowboy.

 

“Jesse...” Hanzo began, watching his captive’s brow furrow with anger as he approached. “I’m not mad you spied on me.” He chided, tone playful but dripping with venom. “But it did make me realize something.”

 

“Mmmr!” Jesse made a quick sound, jutting his head out at Hanzo in what he hoped was an intimidating manner.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what you think that ‘something’ is?” He pulled a small key from his suit pocket, reaching behind Jesse’s head and quickly popping the lock open. He dragged the guy down around Jesse’s neck.

 

The profanities began immediately.

 

“Fuck you, you fuckin’ rat piece of- mmmrph!”

 

A leather glove pressed against his mouth, sealing it shut.

 

The glare Hanzo gave Jesse could’ve stripped bark from a tree.

 

“Know. _Your._ ” He grabbed Jesse’s right nipple, crushing it with brutal force, but not twisting. “ _ **Place**_.”

 

“ _Mmmmrph!_ ” Jesse keened, sucking in air from his nose and starting again, “ _Mmmmmmmmmmrph!_ ”

 

“You want it to stop?” Hanzo asked, hissing through his teeth.

 

“Mmhm! Mmhm!” Jesse nodded, his muffled sobs sending thrills straight to Hanzo’s cock.

 

“Then give me an answer.” A sound made Hanzo cast a sideways glance at Reinhardt, who roared behind his own gag, but it was not from pain.

 

Pleasure.

 

“Mm! Mm!” A mighty thrust, a louder cry. “ _Mmmmmrooo!_ ” Reinhardt sagged in the leather.

 

“Ha.” Hanzo laughed, short and quick, a smile curling on his face. “Your friend has already orgasmed. Well, the first of many.” He corrected mid-sentence as the milker began pumping again, attacking the lion’s spent, sensitive cock.

 

Hanzo ignored the pathetic whimpering from the man as the milker relentlessly pumped up and down.

 

“Now.” Hanzo continued, looking back into Jesse’s scared, concerned eyes, listening to his breath ghost over the leather clamped over his mouth. “Tell me what you think.”

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hanzo removed his hand.

 

“I- I don’t know-” Jesse started, trying to steady his voice. The pressure of Hanzo’s fingers around his nipple served as a constant reminder of the consequences of disobedience.

 

Hanzo said nothing, humming happily as he rolled the nipple between his thumb and finger.

 

“Ah! Ha! I mean-” Jesse jolted. “Ransom!” He yelled, finally thinking of something. “You can hold us for ransom!”

 

“No.” Hanzo purred, almost to himself, looking up and down Jesse’s suspended body. “I have all the money I could want.”

 

The angry glare from Jesse returned. “Because you’re a fucking drug dealer, you piece of- _AHHHH!_ ”

 

Hanzo twisted the nipple, and held it. “I’m a what?” He asked, calm as ever. “What am I?”

 

“Stop! Stop!!” Jesse pleaded, “Please!”

 

He un-twisted the nipple, waiting for Jesse’s breathing to recover. “Do not forget yourself again.” Hanzo growled. The clanging of the chains faded away as Jesse went still again.

 

“I realized I wanted you. You and him.” He nodded to Reinhardt, who was sweating from the continued pumping of the milker. “Both of you are mine. No one is coming to get you.” He narrowed his eyes. “You can’t escape.”

 

“You’re sick.” Jesee panted. “You’re sick and-”

 

Hanzo released the nipple.

 

The cowboy’s back arched in the sling, the sudden absence of pressure assaulting his brain with painful stimulation.

 

As soon as a scream rose in his throat, Hanzo was there, shoving the ball back into his maw and locking it once more.

 

“ _AAA-_ **MMMPH!** ” He sobbed, the return of the gag unwelcome.

 

“Shush.” Hanzo twisted a gloved finger in Jesse’s thick brown facial hair, tugging on it playfully and forcing Jesse to follow the pull. He examined his captive, letting his eyes slip up and down, up and down, focusing on his abs and crotch, still covered by latex.

 

“Hm...” He pondered, pressing a thumb into the skin above Jesse’s lips, exposing his sharp canines that dug into the red ball with angry and resentment. “Your teeth are rather sharp. As well as your _tongue_.” He said quietly, as if taking note. “I do believe it’d be best for you to remain gagged. I can’t have my pup snapping or barking out of turn.”

 

“Mmrp?” Jesse questioned, chewing on the ball. Did Hanzo just say… pup?

 

“A lion and a pup.” Hanzo chuckled, loosening the black silk tie around his neck with a long exhale. “I’ve got my work cut out for me training you two. But, I never back down from a challenge.”

 

He slipped the tie off, rolling it over his dark hair. A sound told him Reinhardt was suffering his second orgasm.

 

“That’s two.” Hanzo tore the latex off of Jesse’s crotch, revealing a semi-hard cock. “Ah, hard already. Such an eager pup.”

 

“Smmp mmalem mm mmrp!” Jesse complained, jolting as he felt the cold silk wrap around his balls. Hanzo pulled lightly, using his other hand to stroke slowly, watching as Jesse hardened almost instantly.

 

“Your body betrays you.” Hanzo’s voice was barely above a whisper. “You love this. You don’t know you do, but I can see everything.”

 

He began lacing the silk around the hard shaft, lashing and pulling and tightening, encasing it in a web of the black material.

 

“You’re on a short leash, Jesse.” Hanzo threatened, jerking on the silk for emphasis, forcing Jesse’s hips to follow lest he suffer pain from the tight silk wrapped around his manhood.

 

“Now, the next part.” He began walking back to the chest of drawers, stopping for a moment to step in front of Reinhardt. The larger man was trembling, shaking in his leather restraints, his hips moving backwards, as if that would free his sore, worked-over cock from the milker.

 

And yet, Hanzo knew the man’s stamina would not allow him to ignore the sensation of the pumping, the inevitable massaging and subsequent orgasm the lion was doomed to suffer.

 

Suffer until Hanzo chose to release him, of course.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” He smirked, cupping Reinhardt’s face with a hand, using his thumb to gently stroke and brush his silver beard backwards.

 

“Mro! Mm mm!” Reinhardt shook his head, insistent on his displeasure.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t understand you.” Hanzo mocked, driving his knee into the milker, forcing the lion’s cock deeper into the velvety interior. “Speak up.”

 

“ _Mmrph!_ ” Reinhardt complained, inhaling sharply through his nose.

 

Hanzo breathed in, relishing the man’s already familiar fragrance. “You’re larger than Jesse. So, you get to bear the brunt of the milking.” He teased, walking behind his victim to search inside the drawers once more.

 

“I’m sure the pup won’t last near as long as you.” He heard a displeased, angry grunt from Jesse, who disliked being emasculated in such a way.

 

“Got something to say?” Hanzo asked, straightening up from the drawer, holding two objects in his hands. The first was a plug, medium in size, black with a coarse, brown tail protruding from it. The second was also a plug, but much larger and instead tipped with a longer, but smoother and finer, silvery tail.

 

Jesse blanched. “Mro! Mro!”

 

“Feeling embarrassed?” Hanzo asked, draping the two tails over his shoulder to free up his hands, digging through the drawers again. “Fine. You want to be treated like him?” Hanzo nodded towards Reinhardt.

 

“Very well.”

 

Before Jesse knew it, Hanzo was back by his side, both tails cascading over his right shoulder, another milker occupying both of his hands, identical in shape and size as the one sucking away on Reinhardt.

 

With a masterful tug, the silken web encasing Jesse’s cock fell away.

 

“Mrmph!” Jesse shook his head. He would much rather be led by the leash than suffer the same milking as Reinhardt.

 

But he had sealed his fate.

 

Hanzo forced the milker onto Jesse’s cock, taking a slow but steady pace as it engulfed it completely. A twist, a hiss.

 

It was done.

 

“ _Mrrho!_ ” Jesse sobs, already feeling his manhood twitch inside the cold, wet embrace of the milking machine. He would not last long.

 

“Bad pup.” Hanzo growled, applying a large amount of lube to a gloved hand, polishing the brown-tailed plug with it. “You get the milker, then.”

 

He felt the tip of the plug press against his entrance, gently prodding it.

 

“Relax.” Hanzo whispered, his voice calming. “Let it in.”

 

“Mro!” That would be it. If the tail entered him… he’d be letting Hanzo win. The gag, the milker, it was all tolerable.

 

But a tail. A plug, at that. That’d be the end for him. The final symbolization of what Hanzo was doing to him.

 

“ _Let it in..._ ” Hanzo repeated, pushing slowly.

 

“Mmr… mmr...” Jesse huffed around the gag, trying to resist put failing as his eyes drooped, feeling the plug slip past the first ring of muscle. “Mmph!” He yelped.

 

The rest of the plug slid in, the black surface flushing with the tan skin of his ass. The brown, coarse fur of the tail hung from the sling.

 

“There.” Hanzo said with an air of finality. “Good pup.” His hand affectionately petting Jesse’s shaggy mess of hair, he slid his other around the base of the milker and activated the pumping action.

 

It sprang to life, the soft sucking sound betraying the intense pressure of the device as it vigoruously massaged and nursed Jesse’s rock-hard cock.

 

The begging began instantly. “Mmrph! Mmprh!” Jesse was already near orgasm. He strained his hands against their rubber prisons, pulling against his chains, desperately struggling to be free.

 

Reinhardt mirrored his struggles, but Hanzo was there, pressing his own plug against the lion’s entrance.

 

Hanzo expected resistance, but Reinhardt took the larger plug almost instantly.

 

“Oh.” He muttered. “Someone’s ready to give in.”

 

“Mmmprh!” The feeling of the plug and the relentless sucking of the milker triggered another orgasm. Hanzo loved hearing the creak of the leather as the huge man strained.

 

The silvery hair of the tail perfectly matched Reinhardt’s own locks, the length of it almost touching the tile floor.

 

“That’s three.” Hanzo chuckled. “And I’m sure you’ve got more in you than that.”

 

Both men, lashed into obedience, gagged, plugged. They roared, howled, begged behind their gags, trying to make themselves heard over the sounds of the milkers that pumped in unison.

 

“Mrrph!” Jesse wailed a bit louder, his tempo increasing.

 

“Is puppy about to cum?” Hanzo asked.

 

“Mmrph hm!” Jesse nodded, as if that would convince Hanzo to remove the milker.

 

“Good.” A leather-gloved hand gripped the cylinder, pushing it further onto his cock. “Go on, then.”

 

A wordless yell filled the air as Jesse came, the milker greedily taking his entire seed and going beyond, still pumping and sucking.

 

“It’s not going to stop.” Hanzo growled. “You’re mine, Jesse.”

 

A pathetic whimper came from the cowboy, his eyes pleading with Hanzo, begging him, asking for reprieve. Hanzo just chuckled, shaking his head slowly. “This is just the beginning for you two.”

 

He snapped his fingers, the sound echoing through the room. Immediately, the door opened, and three lithe, slender omnic figures entered. They were dressed formally, their metal bodies covered in a similar style of suit Hanzo wore.

 

One of them spoke, voice rigid with respect and business-like demeanor. “How may we aid you, Mr. Shimada?”

 

Hanzo waved dismissively at the two captives.

 

“Wrap these two up and deliver them to my private chambers. I’ll be attending to them later.” He gestured at Jesse. “Make sure he’s comfortable.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

 

All three omnics bowed, with the leader intoning, “At once.”

 

They began moving at speed, two of them clinically checking Reinhardt restraints while the other examined Jesse’s situation.

 

“Mmrp mm mp?” Jesse questioned, his concerned eyes searching Hanzo’s face for anything, any kind of explanation.

 

But Hanzo said nothing, his arms crossed smugly as he watched the Omnics works.

 

Jesse cast a glance over at Reinhardt. The two omnics were hard at work, methodically unlashing his restraints and forcing his limbs into a large black straitjacket. One of them tested the tightness of the ball gag, shook his head, and pulled it tighter, earning a growl from the huge man.

 

“Mmph?!” Jesse turned back to Hanzo, concern growing. The milker was still working on his cock, but had slowed down considerably, as if allowing him to observe his predicament.

 

Hanzo again said nothing, but his smirk was growing. Reinhardt’s torso was encapsulated in the black leather, and the omnics wasted no time pulling it taut, trapping his limbs and rendering his enormous frame in the dark, shiny material. He twisted and pulled, but they had already made progress on the locks, being sure to seal each contact point behind his back with them.

 

A pair of leg chains were fastened around his ankles as they disengaged him from the cross, hobbling him. Although he would’ve loved nothing more than to bolt for the door, he would just trip over himself. A very menacing growl came from behind the gag, Reinhardt’s eyes burning into Hanzo.

 

“Blindfold him.” Hanzo commanded. “Looks like he’ll need some discipline as well.”

 

A leather blindfold dropped over his eyes. A thin cord wrapped around his balls, just beneath the milker. The tubes connecting the milker to the wall was disconnected, although it still kept pumping, it’s pace slower and more lethargic but still very much present.

 

“Come.” One of the omnic’s commanded, tugging the cord.

 

“Rmmph!” Reinhardt writhed against it, but walked nonetheless, the other omnic on his right guiding him to be sure he did not bump into any objects on the way out. Hanzo watched his silvery tail drag on the floor as he left with a sense of self-satisfaction.

The final omnic was busy as well, searching in a nearby closet for the right restraints. Hanzo stepped over, supervising the omnic.

 

“The leather one.” He pointed, “And make it tight. He won’t be in it long anyway.”

 

The omnic stepped out of the closet, unfurling a long leather sleepsack, right in view of Jesse.

 

Too much. The sight of the sleepsack, the smirk of Hanzo, the idea of being his pet, Reinhardt being led away… it was too much for Jesse.

 

“ **MMMRPH! MMPR! MMRPH!** ” He wailed, struggling and pulling as the omnic unbuckled his ankle restraints, sliding his feet into the sack one after the other.

 

“ _Mmro! Mmro!_ ”

 

“No?” Hanzo asked mockingly. “Don’t worry, pup. It’s just to keep you under control for now.” A leather gloved hand ran from his neck to his crotch as Hanzo felt his toned body. “It’s a shame to cover you up, but I’m afraid you can’t be trusted.”

 

His knees were knocked together. The milker was threaded under and out of a small hole in the sack as the omnic methodically began zipping his lower body into it. He felt the leather press the plug deeper into him, the brown fur of the tail wrapped around his ankles.

 

“Look at me, not him.” Hanzo commanded, using both hands to twist Jesse’s head towards him.

 

Jesse could feel the omnic unbuckle and lower his left hand, sliding the mitted hand into an internal sleeve of the sack.

 

“Mmr-”

 

“Shh. This is happening.” Hanzo placed a gentle kiss on Jesse’s forehead. “You’ll be a well-behaved pup before you know it.”

 

His other hand slid in. A final, long, loud zip resonated through the room. The omnic, with his robotic strength, easily held Jesse’s body as he examined the leather cocoon the cowboy found himself in.

 

“Mmmph!” He writhed, twisting in the absolute restriction.

 

“If you’re good, I’ll let you out.” Hanzo winked. “Take him away.” He waved at the door.

 

The omnic nodded, shouldering Jesse’s weight and taking long strides towards the exit.

 

“Wait.” Hanzo interrupted, freeing the omnic in his tracks. “One last touch.”

 

Jesse looked up from behind the omnic. Hanzo was there, a leather band in his hands, his grin wider than ever.

 

“Good night.”

 

He slid the band tight around the cowboy’s eyes, letting him struggle and writhe as the omnic continued bundling him away. Before long, Jesse’s pathetic cries and moans were gone, echoing down the halls of Hanzo’s estate.

 

Hanzo sighed.

 

They would both be broken. And soon, their leader, Gabriel Reyes, would join them. Hanzo was already picking out what kind of situation to put him in. Gabe would be his third pet, just as obedient as the other two.

 

He was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets captured and subjected to initiation.

“Hm...” Gabe stared as the digital screen in his hand with worry.

Jesse and Reinhardt had not reported in at the agreed upon time. In fact, they were almost a day late. Sure, Jesse had forgotten check-ins before, but Wilhelm… he was very punctual and was assigned to this detail specifically to keep the cowboy in check.

It was raining in Shinjuku, a light storm rolling from the south. Gabe’s long, black trench coat barely hung above the wet pavement as he skulked the area around the Shimada estate. Their last signal came from within the compound, but this was many miles away from their original stakeout destination.

Why had they come so far? Did they have a lead?

Gabe shook his head. There’s no way Wilhelm would allow Jesse to engage a target so recklessly without alerting him first.

Something was wrong.

He tapped on the screen, pulling up a small icon with Jesse’s name next to it. No signal. Same for Reinhardt. He was starting to get worried. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be any of Hanzo Shimada’s infamous omnic guards anywhere. Even with Gabe’s super-solider strength, fighting one of those robotic henchmen would prove difficult for him. The only other human that could even hope to match his strength was Wilhelm himself, simply due to the man’s immense stature.

Gabe sighed, looking up and across the high concrete walls that shielded Hanzo’s estate from the outside world. Ornate marble dragons topped the wall every few yards, a symbol not only of his family’s crest, but also of his wealth.

“Ugh.” Gabe made a face. Obscene displays of wealth angered him. But… according to the screen, this was the last place Jesse and Reinhardt had been before their signals cut out.

The rest of Overwatch didn’t even know he was here. Jack thought he was still in the office, observing the reports coming in. Normally, Gabe would’ve dispatched someone to collect these two, but he knew there’d be disciplinary measures involved if Jesse had in fact missed his check-in. Perhaps Gabe coddled the younger man too much.

Alas, he was still here, out in the rain. Rain that intensifying, in fact. With a quiet groan, he stepped backwards, hiding in the dark shade of a small alley build directly into the large wall, supposedly as a form of weight dispersion. He watched the rain build to a roaring downpour, effectively cutting him off from the street in front of him. Between the low light of the late afternoon and the deluge, he couldn’t see out of the alley.

Great. He sighed to himself again, sliding his fingers up and down the screen, hoping to send a signal back to HQ, his own form of check-in.

The rainwater was messing with the sensitivity of the screen, miss-clicking and re-routing the icons, much to Gabe’s further annoyance.

“Stupid piece of-” His head jolted up. His heightened senses told him someone was here. He whirled around, but saw nothing but the continuing darkness of the alley.

He had been the only one to come in here… there was no way someone followed him in without him noticing. And the rain… a stalker wouldn’t have been able to escape that without revealing himself.

Gabe hummed distrustfully, turning back around and giving the screen his attention again.

Now to re-adjust the icons-

A pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around his torso, crushing him and forcing him to drop the tablet. The piece of electronics clattered to the ground and Gabe gave a yell, flexing his own muscles in an attempt to break the embrace.

The attacker, began dragging him back, ignoring Gabe’s yells.

“Hey! Let go!” He kicked and pulled, but got nowhere. “You are assaulting an Overwatch sergeant!” He hollered.

Darkness gave way to light. There had been a door at the very end of the alley. If Gabe wasn’t busy struggling, he would’ve kicked himself in the ass.

“I said, let...” Gabe gathered his strength, preparing to leap or wrench himself out of the crushing embrace. “Go- whoa!” He was spun around, away from the door. The sudden motion disoriented him, his eyes still adjusting to the high light of… wherever he was.

“Well, well.” A soft, silken voice murmured. “What have we here?”

Gabe ceased his struggling for a moment to look at the man who was speaking to him.

Hanzo Shimada himself, clad in a silken yukata colored storm grey and patterned with a long, spiraling dragon, stood before him. The top of the robe was slid down his shoulders, exposing his broad, muscular chest. He wore a smug grin on his face.

“Gabriel Reyes.” His voice rolled over the words effortlessly. “Commander of Blackwatch himself.” He laughed, a low, threatening sound. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Where are my scouts?” Gabe hissed, struggling against the grip again. “What did you do with Jesse and Wilhelm?”

“Scouts? I’m not sure I’m familiar with who you’re talking about.” Hanzo tapped a finger on his chin, pretending to think. “Oh, you must mean my _pets_.” He chuckled again, clearly enjoying having the muscular commander in such a position.

“Jesse is turning into quiet the obedient pup. He was resistant at first, but a few milking sessions have really taken the edge off of him.”

Gabe ground his teeth, not wanting to think about his friend in such a situation.

“As for Reinhardt…” He pointed behind Gabriel. “Look behind you.”

The commander’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he turned his neck as far as he could. A flash of a silver beard was in his peripheral vision. It was Reinhardt, but he appeared to be wearing… well, close to nothing, actually. A small jockstrap covered his crotch, and a pair of leather bands encircled his wrists, but that was it.

“Wilhelm…?” He asked, confused and shocked. “What are you… why are you...”

“Don’t struggle.” Reinhardt whispered, although he knew Hanzo could hear him. “He has Jesse.”

“You’d do well to listen to him, Gabriel.” Hanzo said, walking towards the commander. He ran a hand across Gabe’s short, coarse hair. “He knows what I do to disobedient pets.”

“Since fucking _when,_ ” Gabe spat, his eyes throwing daggers at Hanzo. “Am I your goddamn pet!?”

“Since the moment I wanted to have you.” Hanzo replied. “I take what I want.”

“You are violating international laws, Hanzo.” Gabe panted, his struggles finally taking their toll. “You will have to answer to interpol, the FBI-”

“Money makes everything easier.” Hanzo waved the man’s words away. “All bribed, all paid off.”

“Wilhelm, let me go.” Gabe turned his voice to Reinhardt, his tone much gentler. “We won’t let him hurt Jesse.”

A conflicted look crossed Reinhardt’s face. “I… can’t.”

“Why not?” Gabe twisted halfheartedly. “We can take him!”

Hanzo’s grin widened by a fraction. “Go on, lion.” He narrowed his eyes. “Tell him why.”

“He’s got… uh…” Reinhardt was nervously avoiding Gabe’s look. “I- I’m sorry, but-”

“Why _**not!?**_ ” Gabe repeated, his struggles returning for a brief instant at Reinhardt’s betrayal.

“Let me _show_ you why.” Hanzo reached into a sleeve of his robe, pressing something Gabe couldn’t see.

Instantly, Reinhardt’s body seized, his hips convulsing powerfully, increasing his grip on Gabe.

“Wilhelm? Wilhelm!?” Gabe asked, scared and worried for his friend. But the look on Reinhardt’s face wasn’t one of pain… it was one of pleasure. A quiet tell-tale humming emanated from behind… no, _inside_ the large man.

Gabe said nothing, his jaw going slack in understanding.

“Now you see.” Hanzo pressed the button again, ending the torment and allowing Reinhardt to relax, his muscles unclenching but still holding Gabe close. “I’ve got ways of making them behave.”

Gabe steeled himself, his brown eyes holding malice and ill-contempt.

“Where’s Jesse?” He asked through his teeth.

“He’s busy.” Hanzo said dismissively. “But you’ll see him soon enough.”

“If you touch one hair on his head, I swear to god I’ll murder- mmph!”

At Hanzo’s beckon, Reinhardt had clamped a huge hand across Gabriel’s mouth.

“Mm! Mmph!” Gabriel groaned, unable to believe Reinhardt was the one gagging him.

The crime boss’s eyes quirked upwards, watching Gabe’s rippling muscle roll underneath the tight black fabric of his undershirt.

“You must be soaking.” Hanzo snapped his fingers. “Let’s get you out of those clothes.”

The door behind Hanzo opened, and Gabriel’s muffled outrage increased tenfold.

“Mmmre!”

There stood Jesse, scantily clad just as Reinhardt was. His head was hung, shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes, hiding his ashamed expression from Gabe.

“Pup.” Hanzo snapped, causing Jesse’s to jolt and look to him for orders. “Restrain the commander.”

Jesse looked back at Gabe, and reluctantly began shuffling towards the captive commander, a slow, creeping process. He was not completely broken, nowhere near the same level of obedience Reinhardt had reached.

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed. “Do you want to go back into the sack?”

The coyboy froze, shaking his head. “No...”

“No?” Hanzo ventured, prodding Jesse for more. “No…?”

“No… no, sir.” He mumbled, defeated.

Gabriel screamed in indignation behind Reinhardt’s hand. Jesse was his! He didn’t belong to… to this egocentric asshole!

“Then take this,” Hanzo fished a translucent white ring out of his sleeve, tossing it to Jesse, “And fit it on his cock.”

Jesse fumbled with the ring, barely catching it. He examined the smooth, facetless surface. Small, almost invisible circuitry was embedded within.

“ _Now,_ pup.”

The cowboy jumped again, tearing his thoughts from the ring.

As Jesse walked over to Gabe, brisker this time, the commander noticed a long brown tail hanging from his backside and trailing on the floor. They both had those _things_ inside of them.

Jesse knelt down to Gabe’s height, gingerly touching the collar of the trench coat.

“Sorry, Gabe...” He said quietly, his fingers reaching for Gabriel’s zipper. “He’s making me...”

“Mmmreph!” Gabe tried to force his head closer to Jesse, but Reinhardt held fast, even with his arms divided in labor between holding Gabe and gagging him.

“Just… don’t make this difficult.” He pulled the zipper down, fishing Gabriel’s cock out from withing his cargo pants. His manhood wasn’t flaccid, but it wasn’t hard either.

“Wait.” Hanzo interrupted, stopping Jesse from slipping the ring onto Gabriel. “Let me examine him first.

Jesse stepped back obediently with a quiet whimper, allowing Hanzo unfettered access Gabriel. The crimelord was inches from Gabe now, the smug grin still very much present on his face.

“Looks like someone might be enjoying this.” He teased, flicking Gabriel’s semi-hard cock playfully.

“Mmmro mmm!” Gabriel keened, disliking being touched by this man in any manner.

“Lift him up.” Hanzo waved at Reinhardt, who heaved the commander higher into the air, his feet barely grazing the floor. Gabriel’s manhood hung in the air, right at Hanzo’s face-level. “I should probably reward you for making this so easy for me.” He murmured, moving his long black out of his face. “So just relax, commander.”

He leaned forward, delicately taking Gabriel’s head into his mouth, bobbing slowly, rolling it over and under his tongue. Hanzo was pleased by the aroma; very rustic, very strong. He definitely smelled like he’d be struggling, but the scent was mixed with his cologne and the tell-tale fragrance of army fatigues, a minuscule hint of boot polish and gunmetal. The _taste_ of his cock was similarly pleasing, holding the same musk, but Gabriel was already beginning to leak, the precum mixing in Hanzo’s mouth as he took his time, making sure his lips and tongue had touched every inch of his cock.

Gabriel’s gagged sounds had taken on a definite moaning tone, Hanzo noticed, his tongue flicking underneath his sensitive glans.

He was enjoying this.

With a quiet pop, Hanzo pulled away, loving the angry, bitter look Gabe gave him behind Reinhardt’s hand. The commander was rock hard now, his tan manhood straining in the air, as if that would give it the friction it needed to get off.

“Lovely.” Hanzo sighed. “Now, where were we? Oh, right.” He snapped his fingers. “The ring, pup.”

Jesse had been standing to the side, eyes wide in disbelief and… arousal. Watching his muscular commander get manhandled then sucked off by Hanzo was… well, Jesse could feel his own cock start to push against the jockstrap he was wearing, that was for sure.

He stepped forward with the ring, his hands shaking as he held it up to Gabriel’s weeping cock.

“Jmme!” Gabriel howled, begging Jesse not to do it.

But, upon feeling Hanzo’s glare on the back of his neck, he pushed the ring onto his manhood, feeling it slide almost sensually onto his thick cock, slipping down and resting at his base.

“Good pup.” Hanzo said, his voice taking on an uncharacteristic tone. Was it… pride? One of his hands touched the back of Jesse’s head, giving him a very quick, but welcome, pet through the shaggy brown hair. If Jesse could move his tail, he’d have wagged it, despite the look Gabriel was giving him.

“Now, for the fun part.” Hanzo reached into his robe’s sleeve, pulling out a small digital pad, similar to the one Gabe himself was using in the alleyway. A quick tap to the pad.

The ring buzzed, sending strong vibrations through Gabriel’s cock. Hard-light ribbons streamed out from the ring in a symmetrical pattern, threading themselves underneath his tight black shirt, his pants, and his trench coat. They snaked over and around, cinching and knotting together underneath his clothing, pulling his arms out from Reinhardt’s clutches and pinning them behind him, crossed and knotted. They pulled up from his ankles to his knees, tugging him down into a kneeling position on the floor. Even more light radiated from his chest in a web, the ropes forming an interlocking and very complex pattern of restrain, looping around and under his chest, armpits, and neck.

“What the fuck?!” Gabriel yelled, Reinhardt having pulled his hand away as the hard-light did its work. “What is this?!”

“A gift from a friend.” Hanzo responded, watching the lengths of light-rope tighten around his muscles, restraining him him under his clothing.

Gabriel growled, shifting his shoulders in a futile bid to get out of the ropes.

“There’s no point in struggling.” Hanzo said, absentmindedly swiping through the pad, examining various options and settings. “Although I do enjoy watching.” He pushed a slider forward on the pad, the ropes tightening even more in response.

Gabriel gave a choked cry, the tightening action interrupting a string of insults he was throwing at Hanzo.

“You bastard...” Gabriel panted.

“Such a vulgar mouth.” Hanzo chided. “Let’s take care of that.” Another tap of the pad, and two straps of light spiralled up Gabriel’s neck, grabbing his lips and prying them apart. It coalesced and separated, forming a ring inside his mouth, exposing the interior of his throat and preventing any speech.

“Raag!” Gabriel tried to speak, his tongue uselessly moving in and out of the ring.

“Much better.” Hanzo said. He stepped backwards, surveying the room. Reinhardt’s head was hung, feeling a mixture of shame and arousal. He had moved away from Gabriel, unable to bear being near his friend.

Jesse, on the other hand, was shuffling uncomfortably, his tail swishing back and forth. He seemed anxious, his hands knitting together at his crotch. Hanzo quirked an eye, noticing his movements.

“What is it, pup?” He asked.

“I, uh...” The coyboy began nervously. He moved his hands, revealing the bulge forming in his jockstrap.

“Oh.” Hanzo raised his eyebrows. “You like this?” He gestured to Gabriel’s situation.

Jesse deliberately avoid eye contact with Gabriel, doing his best to ignore his existence.

“Yes, sir.” His pleasant southern twang was music to Hanzo’s ears.

“Why don’t you have some fun?” Hanzo ventured. “I’ll give you five minutes.”

Jesse didn’t know what to do. Well, he knew _what_ he wanted to do, but… it felt wrong.

His cock twitched inside his jockstrap. Fuck how it felt, he wanted to do it. He… he needed this.

“Clock’s ticking.” Hanzo chimed. “Better hurry.”

Jesse stepped up to Gabriel, who growled and struggled mightily. His crotch was at Gabe’s eye level, he could see Gabe’s tongue still working trying to speak. Slowly, Jesse’s unzipped his jock. His rock-hard cock slowly extended outwards, a droplet of precum already crawling down the front of it.

“Raa!” Gabriel choked, moving his head back and forth. “Mro!”

“Don’t make it hard, commander...” Jesse whispered, sliding his cock into the ring.

“Mresse, mron- ack!”

Jesse’s meat sealed the ring and occupied Gabriel’s mouth. Jesse moaned loudly, feeling Gabriel’s mouth working around his cock. The first thrust sent waves of pleasure up Jesse’s spine, and Gabriel choked loudly in response. “Fuck...” Jesse groaned. Another thrust.

Gabriel gagged around his manhood, but his attempts to speak just made it feel even better, his tongue sliding over and under, the vibrations from his throat running through his length.

More thrusts. Faster now. His hands came behind Gabriel’s head, forcing the commander to take his whole length. For a moment, he just reveled in the feeling of Gabe holding him inside his mouth, the warm, wet feeling almost enough for him.

Then, short quick thrusts. He was touching the back of Gabe’s throat, the ring of muscle stimulating his glans.

Gabriel was no long trying to speak, he was only trying to breathe, the long ragged breaths coming from his nose.

For a moment, Jesse did feel like a dog. A horny hound, a pup in heat.

“That’s enough.” Hanzo commanded, but Jesse didn’t stop, the thrusts increasing in frequency. Jesse wasn’t thinking, he was too lost in the pleasure.

“Pup, enough.”

Hanzo’s voice was lost in Jesse’s heat… he was getting close.

“Fuck...” Jesse breathed. “I’m gonna… gonna...”

But just as he was beginning the final thrusts, something dropped in front of his face.

“Gonna- mmph!” He was pulled away and out of Gabe, something large occupying his mouth. As he stumbled backwards, he felt ropes crawling around his body, binding him over and over around his chest and torso, just as Gabe was. Before he could react, he was bound from neck to foot in the same hard-light that trapped Gabriel, except the gag in his mouth was different, phallic in shape.

Losing his balance, he fell over, landing on the hard tile floor.

“Bad pup.” Hanzo growled, standing over Jesse. “I said enough. Now look at you.” Hanzo pressed a foot against Jesse’s weeping erection.

The cowboy finally processed what had happened. The gag in his mouth was outfitted with the same tech as the cockring he had put on Gabe.

“Mrrph!” He jerked his hips into the air against Hanzo’s foot, desperate to achieve the orgasm he was denied. “Mmre mm mmm!”

“Looks like you still need discipline.” Hanzo murmured. “So suck on that for a bit.” He pressed a button on the pad. Jesse felt the cock-gag in his mouth inflate, pressing his tongue down and fully filling his mouth.

“Mmmm!” He moaned, but he couldn’t help but suck the large cock in his mouth. A strangled sound from Gabe made him look up from the floor. Light was rippling out of the cock-ring that gripped Gabriel, mirroring the sucking motion of Jesse’s mouth.

He stopped sucking, and the light faded.

“I see you’ve figured it out.” Hanzo said, removing his foot. “I want him begging to cum in the next hour, or you are going back into the sack.” He narrowed his eyes at the scared whimper Jesse made. “Understand?”

Jesse nodded, and resumed sucking with fervor. The light intensified, simulating Jesse’s mouth on the captured commander’s cock.

“Lion.” Hanzo intoned, jolting Reinhardt from his reverie. “Move Jesse and the commander together.”

Reluctantly, Reinhardt obeyed, picking the bound and whimpering Jesse off the floor, setting him up in a kneeling position next to Gabriel.

Hanzo smiled. He had these two all wrapped up, nice and pretty. Jesse worked on his gag, trying to get Gabriel to cum, but the commander was not easy to please. Perhaps he _wanted_ Jesse to be punished? That would explain why he was holding out.

But the pup needed to be punished either way. He was defiant, and Hanzo loved hearing his pathetic pleas when he had him in the sack, forcing orgasm out of orgasm out of the sealed cowboy.

_Please, master! No more! I’ll be good! I’ll be good!_

That was when the gag went back on. Nothing made Hanzo harder than a man silenced and bound, with a milker on his cock and a plug in his ass.

He knelt down in front of Jesse. “You like his cock in your mouth, pup?”

Jesse nodded, desperate to please Hanzo.

“Then you’ll like this even better.” He looked at Reinhardt. “Turn him around to face Gabriel.”

Reinhardt obeyed, placing Jesse in front of the commander.

Hanzo pressed a hand on Jesse’s back, forcing him to bend closer to Gabriel. Antoher push from Reinhardt, and the two men were touching, their bodies rubbing against each other in their identical bondage.

“Lower.” Hanzo forced Jesse downwards, his face pressing against the small of Gabriel’s right armpit. Jesse could smell the smoky aroma, the result of Gabriel’s made struggles. It was powerful, but… Jesse loved it, couldn’t get enough of his commander’s scent.

“Good pup.” Hanzo pressed a button on the pad, thinner strings of light emanated from Jesse’s restraints and wrapped around his head, lashing themselves to Gabriel’s arm and pulling closer, tighter, until his head was nestled in the crook of Gabriel’s armpit.

“Enjoy that.” Hanzo said.

“Mmmf… mmmf…” Jesse whimpered, his mouth still working over the gag.

Gabriel was defiant, although he was nearing his first orgasm despite his best attempts to stave it off. The cowboy’s mouth was just too damn good at this, and now they were tied together, with Jesse breathing in his scent, and the _sounds_ he was making through his gag…

No. He wouldn’t beg. He could make it through- fuck, Jesse… he was sucking on his cock like a champ. He really didn’t want to go back into the sack it seemed. It just felt… so good… But he knew Jesse would not take him over unless Hanzo said he could, feeling the cowboy slow down every now and then so he could cool off.

He looked down, seeing Jesse, his Jesse, nestled against him, sucking on the gag, breathing in his scent. The cowboy seemed so content like this, not a care in the world, aside from the impending sack if he were to not do his job.

But he was doing his job.

Doing it too well.

Gabriel broke.

“Mroo!” He cried, pulling and thrashing in his restraints.

“What’s that?” Hanzo asked, smug as ever. “Got something to say?”

“Mrem mm kam!” He begged. “Mrem mm kam!”

“Seems like my pup was too much for you.” He placed a hand on Jesse’s head, affectionately petting the cowboy. “Go ahead, pup. Finish him off.”

Jesse picked up the pace, sucking and licking, being sure to drive the commander over the edge.

“Mmmraaa!” Gabriel cried as he orgasmed, his seed arcing into the space between his and Jesse’s stomach, coating the smaller man’s abs with the white substance.

“All over my pup.” Hanzo tutted, although he highly enjoyed the spectacle of the commander bracing in his restraints and cumming all over Jesse, who made nothing but a quiet whimper as the warm liquid coated him.

“Well, I can’t deny he deserved it after he tried to face-fuck you.” Hanzo continued. “But I wonder what I should call you?” He wondered aloud, peering down at Gabriel’s angry face. “A crow? No, that doesn’t fit. A leopard? No, not that either… a wolf!” He exclaimed. “You’re wild, but not untameable. I’ll have you domesticated in no time.” Hanzo said, brushing his thumb across Gabriel’s facial hair.

Jesse was thrusting his hips, his hard cock barely making contact with Gabriel’s, the brief moments of touch allowing him to share in the vibrations the commander was receiving as he continued sucking, although at a slower pace.

“I’ve got big plans for you three.” Hanzo whispered. “But first, let’s get you out of those clothes and into something more appropriate, Gabriel.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo sighed happily, observing the three men in front of him. His pets had been bound, each in their own unique prisons, simply because he felt like it. It’s not as if they could fight him, not with the plugs he had placed inside them. Whenever they raised a hand to him, all he had to do was press a button and they collapsed, writhing in pleasure and pain as the plug assaulted their prostate. They were his now, and he intended on making sure they knew that.  
He strode confidently over to Jesse, or rather, where he knew Jesse was. His form had been concealed, covered in shiny black latex and vacuumed down, rendering his muscles in the material. He was pinned, helplessly compressed against the table he had laid down on. The only holes in the tight sheet were located at his crotch and nose, two small pinholes allowing him precious air. If Hanzo so wished, he could easily cut off his oxygen. Perhaps to teach him a lesson for his earlier disobedience?  
Hanzo shrugged to himself, his eyes slipping up and down his latex-sealed form, loving the slight jerks and twitches that signaled Jesse’s useless struggling. A vac-bed was the ultimate form of bondage. He was absolutely not getting out, not until Hanzo let him out.  
A loud creak sounded as Jesse flexed, attempting to break the air-tight seal.  
“Mmm!” He cried through the latex, but it did not give. He was here for good.  
“Keep it up.” Hanzo said, running his hands along his captive’s latex-clad muscles. “I’ll leave you in there for another hour.”  
“Mmmmm!” Jesse screamed, his lips trying to open underneath the seal.  
A low growl from further down the room made Hanzo wrench his attention from the trapped cowboy.  
Gabriel stood, his arms strapped high above his head, his own, brand-new tail plug handing forlornly down his legs. It was black in color, with coarse fur. A wolf’s tail.  
He grumbled behind his enormous ball-gag, although he had learned that attempting to speak was a fool’s errand.  
“Mmmr...”  
“Got something to say?” Hanzo asked, stepping around Jesse and walking up to Gabriel, flicking his rock-hard erection playfully. A new cockring, this one much tighter and colored black to match his tail, was fixed around his base.  
“Mmre hm mo!” Gabriel gurgled around the red ball.  
“’Let him go?’” Hanzo repeated. “No, I don’t think so. He’s been a bad pup. No doubt he’s panicking in there.” He winked at Gabriel. “It’s hard to breathe in that. But if he’s very good, I’ll let him out early.”  
Another growl came from Gabriel.  
“Relax.” Hanzo commanded, gripping his erection with his hand and squeezing hard.  
“Mmmhm!” Gabriel cried, squirming against the chains that kept his hands up and his legs down.  
“You have to admit, you like seeing him like that.” Hanzo said, using his other hand to grab Gabriel’s chin and direct his gaze to the trapped form of Jesse. “You like seeing him trapped, struggling to breath, with a plug up his ass.” He whispered, breath hot in Gabe’s ear. “He deserves it after putting that cockring on you, right?”  
Gabriel said nothing, far too busy letting his eyes take in Jesse’s shape. Hanzo felt his captive’s erection throb in his hand.  
“Thought so.” He released the man, leaving him to struggle and grunt behind his gag.  
And finally, there was Reinhardt. The bigger man was by far the calmest and most obedient of the three, something Hanzo had not been expecting.  
“How is my lion?” He asked.  
The lion in question was strapped to a table, much like how Jesse had been, his enormous biceps chained down and lashed every direction Hanzo could. He wore a ball-gag, just as Gabe did, although once again it was a great deal larger to compensate for Reinhardt’s bigger stature. A leather blindfold was fixed around his eyes, and another milker, Hanzo’s bread and butter, was working diligently on his cock, pumping and sucking as the lion jerked and twisted.  
“Mmmmr!” He mumbled, but made no aggressive motion towards Hanzo.  
“You’ve been so good.” Hanzo whispered, grabbing the milker and pumping it a few times, as if to help Reinhardt along. “Much better than your friends.”  
“Mmmmrph!” Reinhardt keened, back arching from the extra stimulation Hanzo provided.  
“You’ve been so well-behaved, I figured you deserved a nice milking. Something to keep your mind off of things.”  
“Mmm mm!” The trapped lion shook his head, his deep baritone voice echoing around the ball. Hanzo released the milker.  
“You’ll get a break soon. Until then, enjoy it.”  
Hanzo took another step back to examine his prizes. His mind was racing, although his face was as calm and collected as ever. He was thinking of ways to torture and thrill his pets. He could be very creative when he wanted to be.  
What to do… what to do…  
Some more angry grunting from Gabriel piqued his interest. He walked to the captured commander and began absentmindedly releasing Gabe’s connecting restraints, allowing him to hobble forward towards Jesse at Hanzo’s prodding.  
“Move it, soldier.” He growled.  
“Mmrmm...”  
Hanzo unfastened the ballgag, watching his captive work his sore jaw loose. Gabriel glared daggers at his jailer.  
“Let him go.” He said flatly, not liking the look Hanzo was giving him, casting his gaze at Jesse. “He doesn’t like it.”  
“That’s the point.” Hanzo grinned, rubbing his hands up and down Jesse’s body, prompting the cowboy to writhe fruitlessly underneath the latex. “He was very naughty. Bad pups need to be taught to behave.”  
His eyes flashed as he grabbed Jesse’s semi-hard cock. “Besides, according to this,” He stroked it a few times, earning him another desperate cry behind the latex. “He doesn’t completely dislike it...”  
“Why’d you ungag me?” Gabriel asked, tearing his eyes away from Jesse’s tantalizing predicament. The commander would never admit it, but he secretely loved seeing Jesse so pliant, so perfectly captured. Th cowboy loved to mouth off to him, his sarcastic attitude part of his southern charm.  
Now he was completely trapped, his charisma and pleasant ambiance useless against Hanzo.  
“I want to play a game.” Hanzo said, grabbing Gabriel and forcing him to the foot of the table where Jesse lay.  
“He face-fucked you good, didn’t he?” The archer continued. “Wouldn’t you like to get some revenge?”  
“I’m not playing your game.” Gabe spat, looking down at the shiny black that covered the table, framed by Jesse’s sealed and immobile legs.  
“Oh, really?” A deadly venom crept into Hanzo’s voice. “You’re not going to ‘play my game’?” He thrust Gabriel downwards, the commander’s head slamming into the rubber-covered table, the impact thankfully softened by the material.  
Hanzo walked back around, standing behind Jesse’s head. He clapped his hands down, seizing the cowboy’s black-covered head with them.  
“Mmm! Mmm!” Jesse keened, confused and concerned about what was happening.  
“You didn’t even let me explain the rules first...” Hanzo chided. “I guess I’ll just have to show you.”  
Then, in an instant, his right hand slipped over the holes underneath Jesse’s nose.  
The struggling was instant as Jesse began to panic, fighting for air through Hanzo’s grip. He twisted, the latex creaking loudly, his hands trying desperately to break the bond, trying to force their way up to his head, but they never even made it off the table. His moaning was loud, louder than ever before.  
“Mmmmmm! Mmmm!”  
His mouth stretched open in a wide gaping hole, sucking in the latex as if that would give him the air he needed.   
“Stop it!” Gabe shouted. “You’re going to suffocate him!”  
Jesse was suffocating. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t fight it. His struggling was slowing down. Hanzo was winning.  
“Are you ready to hear my rules, Gabriel?” He asked, smug grin returning full force.  
Jesse’s arms slowly dropped, defeated.  
“Yes!” Gabriel shouted. “Yes, yes!”  
“Good.”  
The hand was removed and a loud sucking sound signaled Jesse’s enormous inhalation, taking in oxygen with ragged heaves of his chest. All Jesse could smell was rubber and the light scent of Hanzo, his captors hands still hovering near his nose, ready to clamp down the moment either of them misbehaved.  
The other hand was soothing, softly rubbing his latex-covered head, as if that would calm the cowboy down.  
“Mmm… mmm...” Jesse sobbed, terrified.  
But, despite all that…  
He was rock hard. He felt so… exhilarated. And he could smell Hanzo, smell his hands near his airways, could feel his delicate touch on his head, ready with the power to make him struggle again.  
He was so… so turned on.   
“You’re going to suck his cock.” Hanzo said, jolting Jesse out of his reverie. “And you are going to make him cum. He will not be able to breathe until he does.”  
“What?!” Gabriel barked.  
“Mmm!?” Came the cry of fear from the vac-bed.  
“You heard me.” Hanzo flicked his wrist dismissively. “You have ten seconds to get ready.” He leaned down next to Jesse’s head. “Take a deep breath, pup. And hold it.” The voice was full of playful malice.  
“Don’t do this.” Gabriel begged. “That’s impossible, I can’t make him-”  
“Five seconds.” Hanzo interrupted. “Clock’s ticking.”  
Gabriel bent forward, his lips pressing the head of Jesse’s cock.  
“Please, I’ll do anything-”  
“Two seconds.”  
“Please!”  
“Go.”  
The hands clamped down again, sealing Jesse’s airway. Gabriel immediately took Jesse in his mouth, his head bobbing furiously, lathering the cowboy’s cock in saliva. Hanzo could hear him breathe through his nose and he tried to make Jesse cum, rolling his erection over and under his tongue.  
Jesse felt what breath he had stop in his throat, feeling his commander slide over his sensitive glans, running up and down his length.  
“Mm! Mm!”   
“I think he likes it.” Hanzo murmured, keeping his grip. “But you’d better hurry.”  
Gabriel did not let up, attacking Jesse’s cock with the fervor of a starving man, kissing and licking and sucking, doing everything he could to prevent Jesse’s from suffocating.  
And Jesse…  
Jesse was in heaven.  
He couldn’t move, and that was okay. Great, even. Let Hanzo take control. Let Gabriel take care of you. He couldn’t breath… also okay. He loved the feeling of helplessness… every failed attempt at breathing sent a throbbing wave of pleasure down his cock, although he was sure Gabriel didn’t notice from his feverish blowjob he was giving.  
“Mm...” His groans were quieter now, calmer. Much smoother, more agreeable. Hanzo could feel gentle suction on his fingers from where Jesse was trying to inhale, but the cowboy was not struggling with the same intent as before.  
“You like this, huh?” Hanzo whispered in Jesse’s ear, his words for him alone. “I can keep you like this forever. All you have to do it be mine.”  
“Mmm...”  
Hanzo’s free hand ghosted downwards, splaying out on Jesse’s latex covered chest, moving back and forth across the tight material.  
“Just stop fighting me, and I’ll give you everything you want.”  
It could’ve been the lack of air talking, but that sounded so… so nice. He could live with being a pup. Especially the pup of a Yakuza boss. He supposed there were worse fates…  
No. No, he had to struggle. Otherwise, what was the point? Just being obedient and letting Hanzo have his way all the time…  
Where was the fun in that?  
And then, without preamble or warning, he was cumming, screaming and howling behind the latex as Gabriel sucked, swallowing every drop of his seed with abandon, still lost in the moment.  
Hanzo released his hands, allowing Jesse to breathe in as much as he wanted.  
“Hm. You lasted longer than I thought.” He looked down at Gabriel, who had managed to somehow get some of Jesse’s cum on his face and in his facial hair, giving his short beard a shock of white.  
“Looks like you won.” Hanzo said, sounding almost disappointed.  
“What would you have done if I didn’t?” Gabriel growled, smacking his lips in an attempt to get the taste of Jesse out of his mouth. “Would you just let him suffocate?”  
Hanzo shrugged. “What do you think?”  
“I think you’re a sick fuck who’s messing with the wrong guy.” Gabriel spat.   
Hanzo began walking back around the table, fishing the ballgag off the latex he had left it.  
Gabriel continued talking, intent on saying his piece.  
“And if you think you’ll get away with this, you’re- mmph!” The ball was shoved unceremoniously in, Hanzo pulling the straps brutally tight with a grimace of effort, making sure Gabriel was uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, yeah.” He murmured, buckling it and latching it behind his head. “Shut up. I don’t need your mouth anymore, so chew on that.”  
“Mmmr! Mmmph!”  
Jesse had been let out of the vacbed a few hours later. Other than a few cursory pumps to his cock from Hanzo as he passed by on his way to torture the other two men, he was left to stew inside the latex.  
But now, he was out. Out, but not free.  
They had been split up, separated into different rooms. It seemed Hanzo was eager to spend some one-on-one time with them. The familiar tail plug had been reinserted and set on a low vibrate to keep him always a bit on edge.   
As for the rest of his body? Hanzo had paid special attention to him after he had been let out of the vacbed. He had spent a while caressing him, touching him, but most importantly, smelling him. Letting Jesse’s earthy, rubber-tainted scent wash over him. He was kissing, biting, licking him…   
But now, he was bound in an intricate rope harness, the various knots and lines rigged in a spiderweb of latticework over his body. It held his arms firmly at his sides, down by his hips, each wrist anchored to his thighs with uncountable knots. The rope had been wound around and over his cock and balls, encasing them in a similar web, ensuring he would not be going soft anytime soon.  
Hanzo had knotted a large ball in the rope, and thrust it between Jesse’s teeth, a facsimile of the ball-gag he had become so used to.  
And here he sat, alone in this empty room. Hanzo had left after the initial tying, no doubt off to bind his comrades in their own special ways.  
He looked down at his cock, a slick trail of precum oozing from the tip and sliding down the base. He gave a tiny thrust into the air, as if that would give him the friction he needed.  
He tried to move his hands to his crotch so he could stroke himself, but the knots did not give. Nothing Hanzo ever bound him in gave.  
Never.  
The door opened, a burst of light making Jesse squint before it was shut behind Hanzo, who sauntered into the room with the air of his family crest: the dragon. He wore his favorite silk yukata, the robe flowing elegantly behind him.  
“Did you miss me? Hanzo asked sarcastically.  
“Mmrph.” Jesse replied flatly, gnawing on the rope between his teeth.  
“I must say, I outdid myself with this shibari. You look amazing.” He threaded two fingers underneath the rope around Jesse’s shoulders. “Tight, I hope?”  
Jesse gave a slow nod.  
Hanzo’s eyes flicked downwards at Jesse’s weeping erection. “Frustrated?”  
A more emphatic nod this time, followed by a quicker, “Mmph.”  
Hanzo sighed, draping himself over Jesse, sitting in his bound lap, making the chair he was tied to creak from the extra weight.  
“So defiant, you three.” Hanzo whispered, his breath hot next to Jesse’s ear. “It’s taking me a while to break you.”  
No reply from Jesse.  
“What’s the matter?” Hanzo asked playfully, pinching Jesse’s nipple. “Cat got your tongue?” He emphasized the word with a harder pinch, making Jesse squirm.  
“Mmmrph!”  
“That’s what I like to hear.” He leaned forward, breathing in Jesse’s scent again. Now that the cowboy had been free from the vacbed for a while, his natural scent was beginning to return. Much lighter than Reinhardt’s. Different than Gabriel’s. Earthy. He smelled like wet dirt, a rich valley where it had just rained. Mixed with… gunpowder. And fire.   
Dangerous. But… caring. Kind.  
He breathed deeper, relishing the scent, lightly grabbing the back of Jesse’s bindings to pull him closer.  
“I think you’ve earned a treat.” Hanzo murmured.  
“Mm tmmph?” Jesse mimicked. He very rarely was given something positive since he had become Hanzo’s… well, sex slave seemed like the right word.  
Hanzo smiled, his hands leaving Jesse’s back to pull at the silked ribbon around his waist, the robe falling off completely to reveal his toned, naked body.  
Jesse’s eyes widened in awe and arousal, his cock straining against the ropes that bound it to attention.  
Hanzo flicked his erection playfully. “Let me help you with that, pup.”  
Lube was suddenly being applied, where Hanzo got it, Jesse didn’t know.  
“Mmmr… mmrph...”  
The stroking plus the feeling of the ropes sliding along his shaft, lubricated well to the point of ludicrousness, felt new and amazing.  
Then, Hanzo’s legs crouched upwards, propping the man up, before he angled downwards, Jesse’s cock pressing at his entrance.  
“Mmrph!?” Jesse exclaimed. Was… was Hanzo going to ride him?  
“Easy, pup.” Hanzo whispered, sliding down effortlessly onto his cock, moaning loud enough to turn even the most saintly virgin into a seasoned whore. The ropes pressed against his walls, rubbing with pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Jesse’s trapped waist.  
“You don’t get to cum until I say.” Hanzo whispered. “If you do, I’m locking it up. Forever.” His eyes narrowed. “Understand?”  
Jesse nodded. He didn’t care if he came a thousand times before Hanzo said so, this feeling was too good to pass up.  
Then, Hanzo bore down, taking Jesse’s full length inside him. The cowboy threw his head back and moaned around the rope-ball in his mouth.  
“Mmmmaa!” He howled, deep in his throat.  
“That’s it.” Hanzo grunted, beginning to ride him in earnest. “Sing for me.”  
Hanzo placed his hands on Jesse’s shoulders, threading his fingers through the ropes to get a better grip as he rolled his hips down, making sure Jesse’s length slammed into his prostate.  
“Ah, fuck!” He yelled, mirroring Jesse’s gagged cries of pleasure. Every time Jesse tried to speak or move, it just thrilled Hanzo more, his own erection blooming to full peak in no time.  
“Mmmh… mmhh...” Jesse panted around his gag, trying in vain to thrust his hips upwards to gain just a bit more friction. But then he, he felt it. That familiar sensation roll up from his gut towards his cock.  
“Mm ganna… mm ganna...”  
With a quick, slick pop, Hanzo stopped, pulling himself up and off of Jesse.  
“No you’re not.”  
Jesse’s breathing quickened for an instant, before the heat receded, his orgasm staved off.  
For now.  
“Cool off.” Hanzo said, leaning forward to breathe in more of the cowboy’s scent. It had intensified from his horniness, multiplying tenfold. It was full of masculine energy, thick with the musk of unsatisfied libido and desperate need.  
Hanzo loved it.  
Then, he was back on Jesse’s cock, bobbing up and down with the same energy as before.  
Soon enough, Jesse’s panicked voice piped up.  
“Mm ganna km! Mm ganna-”  
“No.”  
Again, Hanzo pulled off of him. This time, Jesse keened behind the gag, writhing a bit in his ropes as his orgasm rolled backwards, receding into him, denying him any sort of release.  
And again, his musk increased. Hanzo could smell his desperation now, hidden behind the veil of testosterone and ropes.  
Once more, he was on Jesse’s cock. Up and down. Up and down.  
“Mm ganna-”  
Off he went.  
Jesse’s howled now, begging for Hanzo to finish him.  
“Mmd mm km!” His eyes pleaded with Hanzo, begged him, beseeched him.  
But Hanzo said nothing. Just breathed in that steadily increasing scent of a man who was slowly breaking.  
Back on him again. His cock entered, the ropes twisted, slid, rubbed. His walls clenched around him, stimulating him on all sides.  
“Mm ga-”  
Another pop. Hanzo was off of him yet again.  
“Mmmmraaaaa!!!!” Jesse screamed, pulling at the ropes, hearing the wooden chair creak from the strain, the ropes just tightening from his struggles, the knots slipping and shrinking.  
“You’re just making it harder on yourself, pup.” Hanzo whispered as he inhaled. “You get to cum when I allow it. Just accept it.”  
“Mmres! Mmres!” He was practically chewing on his gag now, trying to be heard.  
“Hush.” Hanzo commanded, sliding effortlessly back onto Jesse’s cock.  
“Mroo!” Jesse lamented. “Mro mmr!”  
But Hanzo ignored him, riding the cowboy with abandon.  
And, like clockwork, Jesse’s cracked voice sounded through the room again. He sounded exhausted, spent from the edging that seemed to go on for hours.  
“Mm mmna… gmma...”  
Again. Hanzo slid off of him.  
A choked cry died in Jesse’s throat. “Mmra...” It faded into the air.   
Hanzo smirked, seeing a streak of wet crawl slowly down Jesse’s right cheek.  
“Aw. Is my pup crying?” He asked, using his thumb to wipe it away. “You know I love it when my pup cries to cum.”  
“Mm-hm...” He sobbed. The rope in his mouth was drenched with saliva, and it was starting to drip out of his mouth in long strands, streaking his own cock.  
“Beg me.” Hanzo commanded simply. “Beg me for it.”  
“Mmes...” Jesse shouldered Hanzo, an attempt to submit, to make some sort of contact with him that didn’t involve his cock. “Mmes… mmr mm km...”  
“Louder.”  
“Mmes...”  
“I said louder!”  
“Mmmes!” Jesse’s gagged shouts filled the room. “Mmr mm km!!”  
Hanzo smiled. “Good boy.”  
And he slid onto him, for the final time, and rode him. He took his cock deep inside him, breathed in the pungent, earthy scent of Jesse, felt him clench up in his ropes, his teeth dig into his gag.  
And silently, he opened his mouth, letting the ball drop into his throat as he came, his cock throbbing, emptying itself into Hanzo, who felt the warmth in his gut, enveloping his prostate through his walls. He came in turn, his cock spurting a wave of his seed onto Jesse’s chest, coating the intricate ropes with a spray of white. Another wave, another burst of cum.  
A final convulsion, and Hanzo rolled backwards, causing Jesse to take the last stream of his cum in the face, streaking the cowboy’s beard.  
“Ah...” Hanzo sighed, relaxing in his position on Jesse’s lap.  
For a moment, the two men seemed content, one in repose, the other restrained.  
Then, suddenly, Hanzo hopped off of him with the grace that belied a man of his skill and build.  
“This was fun.” He said, bending down to pull his yukata back on his body. “But I’ve got an appointment to keep with your two friends.” He began walking away. “I’ll have one of my bodyguards fetch you. Perhaps in a few hours.”  
Jesse stared at Hanzo in disbelief, then looked down at his cock. He was still hard, the tight ropes, although slick with lube and cum, were not allowing him to get soft.  
“Hmrph!” He cried. “Hun mai mm!”  
But Hanzo was already gone, closing the door behind him.

“I said, go.” Hanzo pressed his booted foot against Gabriel’s back, forcing the bound man to hobble forward. He was chained thoroughly, his arms behind him. A trademark red ball-gag was, as usual, occupying his speech.  
He, Hanzo, and Reinhardt had been in this room together for an hour already. Reinhardt, ever the proud lion, was chained spread-eagle against the wall, his own ball-gag slick with saliva. After Hanzo had spent the better part of the hour toying with them, increasing their plug vibrations, stroking their cocks, even applying a pair of suction cups to Reinhardt’s nipples, he seemed to be entering his own favorite part of the scene.  
Gabriel was hesistant to walk near Reinhardt, but another kick from Hanzo’s boot sent him stumbling forward, straight into the bigger man’s ample, muscle-y chest. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, his nipples still held tight by the suction cups, the small red buds becoming more tender and sensitive by the minute. Even the jostling caused by Gabe falling onto him sent the man into hysterics, crying and screaming around his ball-gag.  
“I love hearing my lion mewl.” Hanzo sighed with happiness, leaning forward to flick Reinhardt’s left nipple, just to hear the frantic howling that came from the enormous man.  
“How does it feel? To be so strong, but so powerless?” Hanzo asked. “You should ask your friend Jesse. He’s been feeling that way an awful lot lately.”  
“Mmmr! Mmmmph!” Reinhardt sobbed, his nipples throbbing.  
“Trust me, you don’t want me to take them off now.” Hanzo purred. “It’ll just hurt even more.”  
“Mmmr...” Gabriel growled from his position against Reinhardt’s chest.  
“Oh, right.” Hanzo chuckled, pressing his hand against Gabe’s back to make him dig into Reinhardt’s chest even more. “You like that?” He asked, breathing in Reinhardt’s powerful scent, much more powerful than Jesse’s or Gabriel’s put together.  
Reinhardt was the strongest of all of them, but the most easily cowed. Hanzo knew how to pull his strings, how to make him behave. And the aroma, the scent of a lion who had been turned into a kitten… that was the most intoxicating of all.  
“I think you need time to enjoy this.” Hanzo said, almost to himself.  
And with that, he shifted Gabriel slightly to the right, positioning him directly in the small of Reinhardt’s arm, beneath his armpit. He set about lashing the struggling wolf to Reinhardt, crossing chain after chain through Gabriel’s own bindings, winding them around Reinhardt’s other side, back again, then around, then back again. Up his neck, down his hips, all the way to his ankles.  
All Gabriel could do was struggle uselessly, his wolf-tail buttplug vibrating happily inside his ass, distracting him from putting up any real fight. Reinhardt’s ass was filled with his own silvery tail-plug.  
“Mmmr! Mmmph!”  
“There.” Hanzo sighed.  
Gabriel was trapped, pinned against his comrade, forced to inhale the man’s musk, his incredible fragrance of unadulterated manhood.  
He scrunched up his nose, not used to such a powerful smell.  
“Mmmr….”  
“Enjoy it.” Hanzo commanded. He stepped back, just for a second. He needed to admire his handiwork. His lion definitely needed a milker. That was for sure. He found that Reinhardt responded incredibly well to intense, prolonged sessions of milking, turning the muscle-bound man from a fierce lion into a pliant, submissive house cat.  
But something just wasn’t right. With Gabriel lashed to Reinhardt’s right side, the lion seemed… lop-sided. Asymmetrical.  
He knew just the fix.  
A quick snap of his fingers, and one of his trusted omnic bodyguards was trotting Jesse in, sporting his own red ball-gag and his familiar puppy-plug tail. His hands were encased in leather mitts, but other than that he remained unbound. Hanzo trusted that he was too exhausted and worried to make any real escape attempt, and he was sure the cowboy would never leave his friends behind, not even to return with a rescue squad.  
His pride was his downfall, unfortunately.  
Gabril watched as Jesee entered. He looked downtrodden, tired. His hair was shaggy and frazzled, his stature cowed and submissive. Gabriel’s eyes widened from his position tied to Reinhardt. Jesse looked like he had been through quite the ordeal.  
“Hello, pup.” Hanzo grinned, uncharacteristically wide. “How are you feeling?”  
A quiet, but solid, sound came from the gag.  
“Mmr...”  
“Great.” Hanzo replied, ignoring Jesse’s clear orgasm exhaustion. “Come here, pup. Stand next to your friend for me.” He gestured to the empty space of Reinhardt’s left side.  
Jesse was slow to act, until the omnic guard behind him gave him a sharp prod in the backside.  
“Mraaph!” He yelped, shuffling faster towards the space indicated by Hanzo.  
“Yes, yes.” Hanzo murmured, examining where Jesse stood. The cowboy eyed Gabriel with concern, seeing his commander tied tightly to Reinhardt, unable to escape from his trapped position beneath the huge man’s armpit.  
“You’re dismissed.” Hanzo waved the omnic away. The robot closed the door behind him as Hanzo begin procuring more chains from a seemingly endless supply in a nearby closet.  
“Mmmr?”  
“Don’t worry about what I’m doing.” Hanzo said, laying the chains on Jesse’s shoulders, watching as the weight caused the man to sag. Although Jesse was incredibly fit, he lacked the raw muscle and power the other two men had. Reinhardt was built like an ox, and Gabriel spent many hours at the gym, as he took his title as commander very seriously.  
Jesse? Jesse was just a farmboy who used to run in an outlaw biker gang. Of course, he had a built body, with abs and biceps to boot, but his lithe frame and smaller stature when compared to the other two made him an easy target for Hanzo.  
Hanzo began winding the chains around Jesse frame, pinning his arms and hands to his sides. He made sure to counterbalance the chains on this side with the ones on the right, making a symmetrical weave that, soon enough, anchored both Jesse and Gabriel tightly to either side of Reinhardt, who was trying extremely hard to hide both his increasing blush and furious erection.  
Jesse pulled and twisted, but they were half-hearted struggled at best, nowhere near the thrashing Gabriel had been giving before. However, both of their struggles were fettered, as writhing too hard would injure Reinhardt, and cause their chains to pinch or twist in uncomfortable ways.  
And as soon as Jesse stopped struggling, he inhaled Reinhardt’s aroma, the one Gabriel had been so keen on limiting his intake of.  
The man was sweating from all of this intimate torture, and all three of their scents were starting to inter-mingle in a layered fragrance of captured manhood.  
“Ah…” Hanzo sighed, breathing it all in, watching as the two men, nestled up against their friend, had no choice but to partake in the aroma with him.  
“Excellent.” He said quietly, only to himself. The three men were the picture of symmetrical bondage, lashed and gagged and plugged. Hanzo would have it no other way.  
No for the real fun to begin.  
“For the time being,” He began, procuring the dreaded milker from the closet, causing Reinhardt to shake his head furiously. “Let’s get this milker on you, my little kitten.”  
“Mmmro!” He roared, rattling his chains. “Mmmmmro!”  
“Ah-ah-ah.” Hanzo chided, sliding the slick cylinder onto Reinhardt’s length. “A good milking keeps you under control, until you are completely broken.”  
And with that, he pressed the small button to begin the relentless pumping.  
Reinhardt sobbed loudly, shaking his chains again, but accepted that there was no prying the milker off of his raging, enormous cock. It was what it was, and he would have to be milked whether he liked it or not.  
“As for you two,” Hanzo continued, catching the concerned looks from Jesse and Gabriel. Both had been on the receiving end of the milker before. They knew how tireless that thing was, how it slowly broke you down until you were empty, devoid of cum and resistance. The last thing they wanted to add to their torment was that.  
“I’ve got something special for you.” Hanzo pulled out the small tech-pad he had used for Gabriel’s initial hard-light bondage, pressing a few non-descript buttons labeled PLUG-SYNC.  
Two icons, one a small dog, the other a large wolf, appeared on the screen. He drew a dotted line connecting the two, tapping the wolf one.  
It glowed briefly with the words PRIMARY. He rolled a slider labeled VIBRATION SENSITIVITY to its maximum setting, then pressed START.  
Immediately, the plug inside Gabriel’s ass hummed to full intensity, shaking his whole body with its power and assaulting his prostate like bullets on ice.  
“Mmmmra! Mmmra!” Saliva issued from his gag in a quick stream, his reaction instanteous as his sensitive organ was touched, over and over and over. His cock began issuing a steady flow of clear pre-cum, but as long as it was just his prostate being massaged, Hanzo knew he would not cum in earnest.  
“If you want it to stop,” Hanzo purred over the sound, “Clench.”  
Gabriel obeyed, his ass tightening around the plug, smothering the vibrations. They died quickly, as if suppressed by the action. But to his right, he heard Jesse yelp.  
“Mmmph!”  
He thrashed and twisted, a loud buzzing coming from his plug now. He danced like a cat on a hot tin roof, thrusting his cock in the air, droplets of pre-cum scattering like diamond dust onto the tile floor.  
“Do the same, pup.” Hanzo said. “If you wish for it to stop.”  
But when Jesse clenched, the vibrations did not completely stop. They were suppressed, yes, but still very much there.   
Hanzo smiled, turning the tablet and showing them the screen.  
A pressure gauge connected the two icons, with fluctuating bars beside them.  
They were fighting each other, fighting for the right to not be vibrated to death. Whoever clenched the longest and the hardest would be spared the torture of the prostate, but whoever gave in… well, it’d be difficult to recover once they fell down that slope.  
“Let’s see who wins.” Hanzo growled, pulling up a chair and diverting his full attention to the pad.  
The two men tried to look at each other over Reinhardt’s heaving muscles, the large man still getting milked into oblivion.  
Their brows were furrowed with concern.  
One of them would have to lose. Someone was going to have to be subjected to this unbearable, unending mixture of heaven and hell.  
Jesse’s muscle slipped for an instant, a wave of extremely powerful vibrations sending him thrashing next to Reinhardt, but he regained composure, panting through his ball gag as if he had been struck by lightning. When he had slipped, Gabriel felt his plug lessen.  
“The plug settings lock when one of you completely loosens.” Hanzo said, still looking at the screen. “Good luck.”  
Jesse inhaled deeply, every muscle in his body twitching on a hair-trigger. He was already so tired… he was at a clear disadvantage. Why was Hanzo singling him out so much? Did he have a grudge? It must’ve been all that lip he had given him when he was first captured…   
On reflection Jesse could’ve handled his diplomacy a lot better.  
Gabriel, on the other hand, was adamant on not losing, his muscles taut, not budging a single inch. He could do this for hours.  
But… what about Jesse? Was he going to subject the cowboy to hours of torment? He looked over at the man, clearly extremely uncomfortable. Jesse looked like he was being put to a hot stove, his eyes wide, darting every which way, his muscles loose, then tight, then loose again. Hanzo was clearly putting him through the wringer.  
Minutes passed. Half and hour passed.  
A moan issued from Reinhardt as he came into the milker, but both men paid him no mind. They were much too focused on their own situations.  
Jesse was panting. His ass was loosening, flickering in and out of commitment. He was gonna give, he could feel it.  
“Mmmmroooo!” He gave a loud, low groan behind his gag, a desperate, sobbing sound. He couldn’t… he had to… he had to let it…  
The vibrations ceased, and he heard a loud rattling sound next to him.  
Gabriel thrashed and jerking in his bindings, the loud buzzing sound re-issuing from him.  
“Mra! Mmph!” He yelled, pre-cum starting to flow from his cock like water. With a quiet click, the plug settings on the screen locked.   
Gabriel had lost. Or, perhaps, he had thrown.  
Either way, Hanzo smiled.  
“Not the result I was expecting.” He said, standing to reach a hand down and give Gabe’s cock a cursory stroke. “Taking one for the pup, I see?”  
“Mrrro!” Gabriel screamed, not able to handle being touched at the same time that the plug assaulted his prostate.  
“Such a good wolf, taking care of his pup.” Hanzo smiled. “I’m sure you three can handle this for another few hours.”  
Reinhardt groaned loudly, the milker still pumping, while Jesse looked dazed and confused. Was he… was he getting let off the hook for once?  
“You should enjoy being able to move so freely while you can...” Hanzo said threateningly, looking Gabriel right in his panicked, distracted, frantic eyes that danced with powerful vibrations. “Because you won’t be able to for long.”


End file.
